Anime Munters
by Sanctuaire
Summary: Cette fiction n'est pas qu'une simple fiction. Non mes chers, ici se trouve une palette d'auteurs aussi déjantées qu'un escargot écossais buvant de la vodka devant l'OM à neuf heures du soir ! Ici se chevauchent tant d'univers que si vraiment, tu veux une idée, il te faut lire. Cross-Over: FMA/DGM/DN/OP/Naruto/FT/Bleach
1. Préface

**_Oya,_**

**_C'est Mikage, le maître de ce fanficton. Je vous présente le préface de cette grande fiction cross-over! Ici, je suis celle qui débute mais vous ne me retrouverez pas avant un bon moment! _**

**_Je vous explique le principe. Chacune de nous, c'est à dire huit personnes, se retrouvera dans un monde, un animé différent. Chacune postera un chapitre dans une fiction anime munters chacune son tour. Et à la fin de chaque, vous aurez les commentaires des autres auteurs. Bien, sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

**_._**

**_Manga: -man, Death Note, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Bleach, One Piece, Fairy Tail et Full-Métal Alchimist. Bien sûr, aucun de ses mangas ne nous appartiennent et nous écrivons pour le plaisir._**

**_._**

**Préface**

**_._**

"Clara? Oh Clara?" Je me passai une main dans les cheveux avant de soupirer en regardant mon téléphone.

Pourquoi le téléphone de Clara avait raccroché? Est-ce que j'ai fait une mauvaise manipulation? Je cherchai dans mon répertoire et rappelai la demoiselle. Le répondeur. Bon...Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore? Sérieusement... Je grognai. Mais qu'elle journée de merde! Entre Fiona qui était absente depuis deux jours et qui avait avec elle mon L change the world, dont j'avais actuellement besoin pour une fiction; Mélanie qui devait me corriger mon chapitre de Memories que j'avais enfin réussit à écrire mais qui, elle aussi, ne répondait pas, enfin elle c'était plus habituelle : madame-j'oublie-l'existence-de-mon-téléphone; ma note en mathématique qui se rapprochait un peu trop de zéro: journée de merde! Je souris. Bon, au moins il y avait Lucie venue nous dire bonjour pendant ses vacances. Une bonne chose dans une journée pourrie.

J'enfonçai mon téléphone dans ma poche et me retournai vers Manon et Lucie. Manon, une bonne amie à moi, que j'eus rencontré cette année. Elle était impulsive et très intéressante. Intéressante, oui c'est vrai que je classais les gens de cette façon. Quel est l'intérêt d'être aux côtés de quelqu'un sans répartie ou creux? Aucun et c'est bien pour ça que je préfère ceux qui savent ce qu'ils disent. Manon était de ces gens là. Elle ne disait pas si elle ne savait pas. Son cerveau fonctionnait d'une manière bien impossible pour moi. J'étais une littéraire, une vraie, une dure. Impossible de comprendre toutes ces combinaisons et ces nombres qui passaient dans l'esprit illuminé de la demoiselle.

Les mathématiques, une langue? Laissez moi rire.

Heureusement que ce jour-là je n'avais que Manon, rajoutez moi Fiona et c'était fini. Plus fine et délicate, elle était aussi d'un réalisme impressionnant là où Manon aimait la guerre des étoiles et tous les grands de l'héroïque fantaisie; Fiona préférait Victor Hugo et Émile Zola. Malheureusement, elles se retrouvaient bien sur les matières scientifiques. A mon plus grand malheur!

Pour mon plus grand bien, des personnes comme Lucie existaient. Gentille et fraiche de nature, j'aimais à l'écouter. Elle savait reposer les esprits. Bon, presque tout le temps. Il suffisait de ne pas la lancer sur Naruto ou les loups. Ah la la... Son amour pour Naruto était incroyable. Si en plus on venait à discuter de la présence d'Hinata. On révélait la petite louve et plus rien ne pouvait être dit. Un peu comme moi avec mes nombreux chouchous ou personnages respectés... Oui, je la comprenais complètement.

"Bon, Manon on monte?

_C'toi qu'on attend là tu sais?

_Je te merde! J'y peux rien si Clara m'appelle! Boudai-je. "Ha en faite, tu retournes au foyer après? Dis-je en m'adressant à Lucie tout en commençant à monter dans les escaliers vide: évidemment dix minutes en avances plus escalier E, le plus isolé!

_ Oui, normalement Alexandra devrait arriver, en plus Damien sera là.

_Ha! J'ai un dessin à montrer à Alex! M'écriai-je.

_Celui de math'? Demanda Manon.

_Ouai! Il est pas trop classe!"

Je ris. Soudain, on entendit derrière nous une voix très facilement reconnaissable. Stridente, oh si stridente. On n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la baffer, c'était sûr avant de la connaître. Rayhane était une chouette fille. Une grande fana de manga, d'One piece et oh mon dieu de Ace. Alors bien sûr quand j'entendis mon surnom et pseudo internet si fortement hurlé:

"MIKAGEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Je me suis retournée avec Manon et Lucie. Euh...Est-ce que nous avions halluciné. Je regarde mes deux amies puis la brunette partit devant. Avec ma camarade de classe, nous nous sommes assises en attendant son retour. Pourtant dix minutes après, Lucie n'était pas revenue. Je me suis levée.

"On devrait peut-être aller les voir non? Qui sait elles se sont peut-être perdues? Souris-je sarcastique.

_Bha vu comment elles sont douées!" me répondit-elle amusée.

Bon, nous descendîmes donc. Mais en bas des escaliers, il n'y avait personne. Juste la cours vide de monde à cette heure-ci. Lucie serait repartie au foyer avant de nous avoir accompagnées en classe? Étrange, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Je me tournai vers Manon puis agrandit mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire?

"Putain on se croirait dans Saiyuki comment crève les Yokais..."

Et en effet, Manon disparaissait devant moi. Sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle me fixa un instant avec cet air qu'elle avait quand elle ne comprend pas quelque chose. Effectivement, la référence n'avait pas du lui parler. Je fis un mouvement de tête et lui dit:

"T'as plus de jambes..."

Elle regarda et commença à paniquer puis finalement elle sourit.

"C'est fascinant!"

_Oui, merci pour ces derniers mots Manon!_

Je m'approchai de là où elle s'était trouvée. Plus rien... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce TRUC CARRÉMENT TROP BIEN? Je voulais que ça m'arrive! MOI AUSSI!

"Emportez-moi! Si c'est pour un autre monde! Je veux s'il vous plait! Embarquez moi!" hurlai-je.

Je regardais mes membres. Rien, rien du tout! Soudain je pensais: attend, et si... Oui, c'était surement ça! Rayhane et Lucie avaient elles aussi disparu. Sérieusement? Oui, j'y croyais sérieusement. Et ça me rendais complètement jalouse. Je voulais tellement vivre un truc moi aussi! Car, c'était sûr, elles avaient disparu dans un autre monde! On s'évapore pas en petites étincelles comme ça pour le fun. Il s'était forcément passer quelque chose. Je soupirai.

"Et moi?" soupirai-je.

Les larmes me venaient aux yeux. Suis-je si peu aimée pour qu'on ne m'autorise pas cela? Je serrai les poings. Emmenez-moi! Ou vous voulez mais s'il vous plait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Soudain je rouvris les yeux. Une lame s'arrêta juste à côté de ma tête. What the... Je regardai plus loin que l'épée semblable en diamètre à celle de Cloud. Qu'est-ce... Allen? Allen Walker?

.

**Asuka (One Piece): _J'ai hate de commencer et de découvrir nos péripéties. Et bonne chance à tous pour vos aventures et survivez me laissez pas seule XD_**

**Louvie (Naruto Shippuden): _Super intro, toujours égale à toi même Assia x). Style décalé, j'aime beaucoup, j'ai hâte de voir la suite et celles des autres :D._**

**_Twin (Full Metal alchemist): J'adore ma disparition, mais rien ne m'étonne dans tous ce que tu as écrit. Je suis d'accord avec lulu, c'est génial, à nous de suivre le rythme, et d'augmenter le niveau de plus en plus!  
_**

**_Tsuki (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) : Yahou ! L'aventure commence bientôt, j'ai vraiment hâte^^ Quant à vous, chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous vous régalerez avec cette aventure pour le moins insolite ! :)_**


	2. Prologue-FMA

**Hey! :D **

**Je sais pas si il faut le faire, mais la chef le fais, donc je le fais x') C'est mon "intro" plus personnelle, et je sais que je vais foutre un peu le bordel dans mon monde de Fullmetal Alchemist, mais j'ai un peu du mal à écrire dans un monde déjà construit, et écrit par quelqu'un d'autre, donc si vous voyez des incohérence, n'hésitez pas je prends toutes les critiques :D sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

**.**

**.**

La jeune femme était debout son portable à la main, avec un air, apparemment plutôt étonné. Elle demanda une dernière fois, avant de regarder son téléphone.

« Clara ? Oh Clara ? »

Je soupirai encore, cela faisait plus de cinq minutes que l'on s'était arrêtées, car cette ''Clara'' avait plein de choses à dire à Assia. Je ne pu cependant m'empêcher aux commissures de mes lèvres de se relever quand je pensai à elle. Elle était folle, certes, mais franchement, elle était quelqu'un de bien et aussi assez bien pour pouvoir supporter mon sale caractère, car je l'avoue, je suis un peu colérique sur les bords, je suis chiante et insupportable. Peu de monde m'accepte et après, je ne supporte pas les personnes qui me trahissent. On peut donc ajouter à ma liste interminable de défauts rancunière en dessous de désobéissante. Pour tout dire, je n'ai pas vraiment de qualité, je ne suis qu'un boulet et j'ai vraiment la chance d'être tombé sur elle. Je l'ai rencontré à la rentrée et d'un certain point de vue, elle m'a permis de me sauver. En quelque sorte hein, n'exagérons rien. Grace à elle, Lucie ne me perd plus autant dans toutes ses histoires de manga, ou surtout de Naruto. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu chez ma lulu, mais un jour elle a découvert sa dépendance à Naruto. Au début, je crois que j'ai réussi à comprendre pleins de petites choses, mais elle m'a vite perdue. Pas que je ne m'intéresse pas, mais il faudrait que je reprenne depuis le début sans louper d'épisode pour réellement comprendre. Enfin, bref.

Au moins, ce coup de fil m'avait permis de parler avec ma meilleure amie pendant qu'Assia s'éclatait sur son tel. Tout a un bon côté, non ? Je regardais encore une fois le couloir, cela faisait près de deux jours que l'on n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de Fio'. Mon hypothèse personnelle était que depuis qu'elle avait découvert son imposé -morceau, ici de piano obligatoire, donné un temps défini avant un examen- elle avait perdu la notion du temps. J'ai jamais vu une si grande fan de sa passion ! La voix d'Assia me tira de mes pensées.

« Eh Manon, on monte ?

- C'toi qu'on attend là, tu sais ?

- J'te merde, ... »

Je crois que j'ai décroché la conversation à ce moment-là. ça vous est déjà arrivé d'avoir l'esprit vide et de se couper du monde ? Ben c'est ce que j'aime faire. Me sentir ailleurs, autre part. Pour une fois je 'revins' vite, je savais que Lucie n'aimait pas vraiment quand je faisais ça. Assia prit la parole à nouveau.

« J'ai un dessin à montrer à Alex' !

- Celui que t'as fais en math ? suposais-je.

- Ouai ! Il est trop classe ! »

Je soupirai à nouveau. Après tout, le nouveau chapitre de math n'était pas si compliqué, des calculs, des calculs et oh ! Encore des calculs. Les chiffres, les nombres, pour moi, c'est pareil aux mots. Mais en mieux., mais allez tenter d'expliquer ça à Assia ou Lucie ?! Mais bon sang Fiona reviens, je me sens trop seul sur ce coup-là !

J'allais essayer d'expliquer une énième fois -bien que vainement- mon avis sur les derniers cours de maths aux brunettes, mais un bruit difforme et suraigu me prit de cours, tout en arrachant sadiquement mes tympans.

« MIKAGEEE ! »

On n'avait qu'une folle dans le lycée qui pouvait être comme ça. Vous connaissez l'instant de survit ? Je l'ai mis en pratique, ou comment apprendre en très peu de temps et très peu de leçons à faire des bonds rapides sur les côtés.

Je me retournais, rien que pour voir si je n'allais pas par tout hasard devenir un dommage collatérale, mais il n'y avait rien. Pas une personne, même plus un bruit. J'ai croisé alors le regard de Lucie et d'Assia, tous deux étonné, et j'ai compris que le même son était parvenue à nos oreilles. Mais, je me répète, il n'y avait rien. C'est bizarre, non ? C'était plus que bizarre, ça sortait du réel. C'était physiquement impossible. Je me retournai plusieurs fois sur moi même, cherchant s'il n'y avait vraiment aucun être vivant. Cela m'agaçait au plus au point de ne pas comprendre ce phénomène.

Après un léger haussement d'épaule, Lucie se dirigea vers l'escalier pour le descendre afin de voir si Rayhanne n'était pas en bas. Je m'affalais, alors que j'entendais encore les bruits de ses pas dévaler l'escalier E du lycée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, je perdis patience et me releva d'un coup sec, j'entendis un léger craquement au niveau de mes genoux, mais je l'ignorais, c'était encore la faute au cours de sport du lundi précédent.

« On devrait peut-être aller les voir, non ? Qui saient-elles se sont peut-être perdu ? énonça Assia, sur un ton plutôt sarcastique avec le sourire en harmonie.

- Bha, vu comment elles sont douées ! » lui répondis-je plutôt amusée.

Une fois en bas, j'ai remarqué qu'un truc clochait. Rayhanne n'était pas du genre discrète et quand bien même, il n'avait pas eu un bruit, pas une personne dans notre champ de vision. Je fronçais les sourcils. Durant le temps de la descente, j'avais tendu l'oreille, essayant d'entendre d'éventuelle information sur ce qui venait de se passer, et évidemment, je n'avais guère entendu de bruit de pas, qui m'aurait pu m'indiquer le fait qu'elles soient toutes parties au foyer, sans nous.

Une autre jolie idée germait dans ma tête, mais je la savais impossible. Cette histoire aurait pu se passer, si Lucie avait découvert un don pour la téléportation, mais elle m'en aurait au moins parler, non ?! Bien que ça ne soit pas mon plus grand rêve, la technologie et la science me passionne. Quant à mon rêve ? Etre différent des autres. Ou plus précisément, faire quelques choses de tellement hors du commun que j'en deviendrai différente. J'aimerais aller dans l'espace. Ce n'est pas un des plus grands mystère pour l'Homme ? La voix -émerveillée ?- d'Assia me ramena à moi.

« P'tin, on se croirait dans Saiyuki, comment crèvent les Yokais... »

Je le regardais, sans vraiment tout réaliser. Attendez, alors Sayuki, l'un des manga chelou qu'Assia m'a présenté, registre : Yokais -oui je vois ce que c'est- tiroirs : mort. Non là , ça fait impasse, désolée Assia, mais sur le coup, j'ai oublié cet épisode de ce manga. Sorry ! Et puis, je deteste ne pas tout savoir ! M'énerve-je intérieurement. Mon amie me connaissait assez bien pour qu'elle puisse me répondre, sans que j'ai besoin de poser la question.

« T'as plus d'jambes. »

Bon. Ah ou ha ? Car là, ça a été un peu ma réaction. J'ai plus de jambes, après tout, quoi de plus normale, je ferai mieux de m'inquiéter de la pluie et du beau temps, non ? Même si un éclair de panique passa dans mes yeux, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être fascinée quand ce fut le tour de ma main. C'était magnifique, magique, fascinant, mes yeux ne pouvaient arrêter de regarder. J'ai tourné mon bras plusieurs fois, avant de répondre enfin à la déclaration d'Assia.

« C'est ... fascinant... »

Ma phrase fut comme coupé. Je perdis ma voix, une brusque lumière m'aveugla, mes poumons s'opprimèrent, je suffoquais, sans rien pouvoir faire. Depuis que je suis jeune, mes poumons réagissaient ainsi au changement de pression, comme lorsque l'on va en haut d'une montagne, mais cela faisait bien des années que ça ne m'était plus arrivé. Une chose, froide, toucha ma peau, ou plutôt des dizaines de milliers de pointes glacées touchèrent mon corps dans une parfaite symphonie.

Des images défilaient à présent devant moi, sans que je n'y comprenne rien. Un mal me prit la tête en tenaille, puis sans aucun signe précurseur tout devint blanc. Je sentis sur moi de l'eau qui tombait, me rafraichissant d'un coup. Le contraste revient assez vite, mais une voix parvint avant que je retrouve ma vision à mes oreilles.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier que je rencontre, ni le dernier, je sais que ça fait mal, mais te bousiller les genoux à prier ne servira à rien, ni à exécuter les ordres de ton ''dieux''. Le corps humain n'est pas un cadeau de dieu ! Pour faire un corps adulte il ne faut qu'à peine... »

Alors, qu'un jeune homme, plutôt petit et dont les cheveux reflétait le soleil peu la à cause de la pluie, sortait un carnet de note, je me levais et me rapprochais d'eaux, sans vraiment me faire remarquer. Je vis à cet instant qu'il n'était pas seul. Ormi l'autre homme qui était proche de lui, un autre était quelques pas en recul de lui, une casquette bleue marine cachant ses yeux. Je ne pu voir que ses cheveux noirs onyx qui dépassait. La petite tête blonde reprit la parole, finissant la phrase qu'il avait commencée.

« Trente-cinq litre d'eau, vingt kilogrammes de carbone... »

Ce fut presque sans le vouloir que je le coupais, je n'y fis même pas vraiment attention sur le coup.

« Quatre litres d'ammoniaque, un virgule cinq litres de chaux, huit cent grammes de phosphore, deux cent cinquante grammes de niter, cent grammes de sulfure, quatre vingts grammes de magnesium, un virgule cinq grammes de silicium et une pincée de quinze autres éléments encore, mais la science...

- N'as pas encore tout résolue, finit-il. Qui êtes-vous ? »

C'était impossible, plus je le regardais, plus j'hallucinais. Je voulus rire, mais je ne pu pas, je voulais pleurer, mais il ne fallais pas, je voulus parler, mais ma gorge se serra. J'avais toujours été la première à sortir ''Rien n'est impossible'' rien que pour embêter les autres, mais là, c'était différent. J'aurais pu demander ''Où suis-je ?'' n'est ce pas la question basique ? Mais, je savais où j'étais, oui je le savais. Etait ce bon, ou mauvais ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Je ne pu prononcer que ces quelques mots.

L'autre homme sortit de l'ombre. Ses traits étaient en eux même fin, il portait des vêtements, un uniforme bleu et ses galions étaient accrochés peu en dessous de son épaule. Ses cheveux étaient en parfait harmonie avec ses yeux, d'une couleur onyx splendide. Il portait des gants, d'une blancheur éclatante ou une insigne rouge sur le dos de la main y ressortait. Il coupa la parole au jeune garçon, alors que je le reconnaissais.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes apparu dans la base militaire de Central, nous étions sur une autre affaire. Veuillez vous présenter et justifier votre présence ici. »

Sa voix avait été ferme, et pourtant, je ne baissais pas les yeux, il me fascinait, presque autant que le blondinet. Alors qu'il allait le me redemander, l'impatience l'envahissant, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais que répondre ?

« De l'endroit où je viens, on me nomme Manon, Colonel. Je vous pris de m'excuser mais... »

Ma voix se coupa. Encore. Je ne su pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait, mais c'était plus fort que moi, c'était presque irréel. Je me serais dit cela, si je n'avais jamais été déstabilisé par la question est ce vrai ? Est ce un rêve ? Depuis toujours, j'ai su discerner en mon fort intérieur le réel, de l'irréel. Je ne pouvais pas me retrouver dans un manga. J'avais toujours cru au monde parallèle, sans y penser vraiment, mais dans ce cas de figure, tout était si différent ? Mes yeux se posèrent sur le blondinet. Ses mains étaient à présent proche l'une de l'autre. Il avait été surpris tout à l'heure, mais il ne s'était pas défendu, pourquoi ? Je finis par voir enfin, derrière lui l'homme, qui était apparemment accusé, les yeux encore rougit par les larmes qu'il avait versées. J'aperçus alors du coin de l'oeil, une armure, immobile. J'eus un sursaut et reculas précipitamment. Ce comportement, aurait été digne d'une fugitive et c'est ce que comprirent les deux hommes debout. Dans un même mouvement, ils claquèrent leurs mains. Je pense que ce jour-là, j'aurais dû me mettre à bénir la pluie. Le jeune blondinet posa ses mains sur le sol. Alors qu'une 'vague' de celui ci venait vers moi à toute vitesse, j'utilisais ma technique de survit que j'avais amélioré avec Rayhanne. Après avoir bondit sur le côté, je m'adressais à eux, d'une voix forte, ne voulant pas de malentendu.

« C'est compliqué. Je ne sais juste pas comment m'exprimer. Je ne suis pas un danger pour vous, ou du moins, personnellement. Je ne suis pas comme vous trois alchimiste. Ce que j'ai dit, je ... je le sais grâce à mes connaissances. Je ne suis pas un danger et ... non rien. »

J'allais ajouter une petite remarque sur le colonel, mais je me repris, vaux mieux ne pas jouer avec le feu et c'était le cas de le dire !

« J'ai été surprise par Al... Phonse... Elric. »

Edward sourit, je lui répondis, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais encore toutes mes affaires de cours. Je les avais plus que zaper, elle. Même si plus loin derrière nous le colonel Mustang pestait contre le temps qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son alchimie, le blondinet arrivait comme si rien ne c'était passé.

« On ne voulait pas te tuer si c'est ça qui t'inquiète et d'où tu connais toutes ces choses ? »

Je mis un peu de temps à lui répondre. C'était un peu inimaginable. J'haussais les épaules, me demandant si c'était bien la meilleure solution de lui dire. J'étais prête à tout lui raconter, mais je vis Roy Mustang revenir. Je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer avec lui. Il était certes intelligents, mais trop ambitieux pour que je puisse lui confier quoi que ce soit au sujet de mes origines. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir plus parler avec lui.

Edward remarqua mon ravisement et son petit frère prit la parole, comprenant ces intentions.

« Colonel, ne serait-il pas mieux de l'emmener faire un tour à Central, on pourrait en apprendre plus mutuellement l'un sur l'autre, s'il n'y a rien de spécial dans les parages, non ?

- Que mijotez vous ? demanda t-il d'une voix glacée.

- Mais rien Flame Alchemist, répondit le blondinet.

- Fullmetal, ramenez la moi avant la fin de la journée. Je veux pouvoir lui parler moi aussi, mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire avant et, j'allais oublier Fullmetal, c'est un ordre.

- Oui, allez Al', on y va ! »

Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi, alors que je détaillais l'armure du plus jeune frère Elric, sans arrêter de penser qu'il y avait quelques choses d'irréel ici.

« Suis nous. C'est... Manon, c'est ça ?

- Oui, ... , je vous suis. Où allons nous ? C'est pas qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroit à Central, mais, ... si c'est ça.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Ed' sait où il va, me répondit Alphonse. »

J'acquieçai doucement. J'essayais de trouver, en mon fort intérieur une solution pour leur expliquer, mais le devais-je ? J'avais déjà bien assez perturber l'espace temps de l'univers de Fullmetal Achemist, mais je savais que le jeune alchimiste d'état le découvrirai. Il était trop intelligent, trop perspicace pour que je puisse lui cacher.

Plus loin, derrière nous, j'entendis le colonel, perler à l'homme de tout à l'heure, il n'y avait aucune trace de compassion dans sa voix, elle était dur, elle était... militaire.

« Fullmetal vous la donc expliquer, ce n'est pas le fait de tuer des innocent qui vous la ramènera. Elle est morte et on ne ramène pas les morts à la vie. Les morts, doivent rester mort. Un jour, vous mourez aussi, c'est ainsi que va la vie... »

C'est ainsi que va l'alchimie, pensais-je.

« Je vais vous conduire à mon bureau, mes subalternes vous mettrons dans la prison, en attendant que vous comparaissiez devant le juge, pour répondre de vos crimes... »

Un frisson parcourut mon dos, tandis que l'on s'éloignait.

Edward marchait devant moi, avec ses allures toujours aussi déterminé. D'un certain point de vue, c'était fascinant de le voir, malgré tous ce qu'il avait vécu, il était là, encore debout, alors que moi, je ne cessais de râler bien qu'intérieurement.

Je voulais pouvoir prendre exemple sur lui, je voulais devenir aussi forte que lui, j'avais l'intention d'apprendre avec lui, je voulais arriver à comprendre, comprendre tout les phénomènes qui m'entouraient, comprendre l'alchimie. N'était-ce après tout pas une des étapes ? Compréhension, destruction, reconstruction.

Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que nous marchions, tous les trois sans qu'un mot ne soit dit. Seul le cliquement régulier de l'armure d'Alphonse venait troubler ce silence. J'avais tellement de choses à lui demander que je ne savais pas par ou commencer. Une peur me tenait en même temps le ventre. Et si j'étais en train de les tuer ? Ma présence pouvait changer tellement et puis d'un autre côté, si j'étais tombée dans une ''faille'', et si cela ne se produisait que dans un sens, j'étais réellement coincée ici et je ne savais pas comment le prendre. Si je ...

« Connais-tu cet endroit ? De ce que je vois, tu sais bien des choses sur nous, mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Nous ne savons rien de toi, hormis le fait que tu t'y connais dans la constitution d'un corps humain. Et ... et ... »

Sa voix se coupa. Il avait raison, si j'étais n'importe qui, ça aurait été dangereux qu'il m'explique la suite, car je me doutais bien de ce qu'il allait dire. Mais, sur le coup, je n'étais pas ordinaire. Je connaissais leur monde, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait et bien moins que je ne le voulais. Il allait reprendre la parole, me demander certainement quel genre de boulot je faisais pour savoir ça, mais je le coupai dans son élan, répondant plus ou moins à ses questions.

« Oui, oui je connais. C'est la bibliothèque de central. Après qu'elle ait cramé... Je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir garder mon secret longtemps, mais je voulais être seule avec vous deux, c'est que je sais que vous êtes digne de confiance. La soif de pouvoir de Mustang est trop importante pour que je puisse tout lui révéler ainsi. Je connais effectivement des choses sur vous, mais je ne peux pas vous dire quoi et je ne peux pas répondre au comment et pourquoi de suite. Mais, je sais que par rapport à vous, ma vie a été un long fleuve tranquille, je n'ai ni perdu ma mère, ni mon père, ni personne de ma famille, je n'ai jamais tenté de faire d'homonculus. »

Edward fut surpris que je sache cela aussi, il se reprit plutôt vite. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, suivant sa réaction, je tenais à lui dire maintenant où plus tard. Je savais qu'il finirait par comprendre, mais je ne savais pas si sa naïveté allait me poser des problèmes.

« Que savez-vous à propos d'eux ? En avez-vous déjà-vu ? Qui était-il ? Que pouvez ...

- Eh ! l'arrête-je, je pensais que ça allait être moi qui allais poser les questions. Je sais des choses, mais s'il advenait que je vous révèle plus que vous ne le savez je bouleverserais l'espace temps. Alors, d'abord je réponds aux questions, après vous.

- Mais l'espace-temps a déjà du être troublé !

- Je sais ! Mais je ne veux pas créer par ma faute un monde parallèle trop loin du premier !

- Et qu'est ce qui te dit que ça ne va pas changer dans tous les cas de figure !

- Ça n'a...

- STOP ! »

Alphonse s'était mis entre nous, je me rendis alors compte qu'à cet instant que l'on était tous les deux faces à faces en train de se crier dessus. Nous fîmes un pas en arrière simultanément avec l'alchimiste d'État. L'armure géante nous toisait tous les deux et sur le coup je me suis sentie comme une gamine qui venait de se faire réprimander par sa maîtresse d'école. Le jeune Elric prit la parole, d'un ton bien plus calme que celui que j'avais employé avec Edward.

« Ce n'est pas en criant que l'on trouvera un compromis. Il faut coopérer, on sait qu'il y a au moins Lust, -tuée par le Colonel- Gloutony -tué dans les sous-sols- Greed ré...

- Al', le coupa le blondinet, je veux d'abords en savoir plus sur elle. Après tout, elle a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur nous, alors elle comprendra que je veuille un échange équivalent. D'où viens-tu ? »

Je n'avais plus le choix, je savais qu'il ne le lâcherait pas avant de tout savoir. Je plantai mon regard, bleu ciel, dans le sien doré comme des soleils. Je lui répondis d'une voix déterminée, sans être pour autant trop dur.

« Ashia. Je viens d'Ashia.

- Aucun endroit ne s'appelle ainsi sur la planète, me répondit-il d'une voix frôlant le cri.

- Mais, qui t'as dit que je venais de cette planète ? »

.

.

**Bon, là, je sèche, je vois pas ce que je peux écrire xD **

**Louvie (NS) : Ma dépendance, rectification, mon obsession, ma passion pour Naruto :p. Et aujourd'hui j'ai passion manga n°2 : Fairy Tail ! xD. Brefouille, JE NE ME SUIS JAMAIS PERDUE DANS LE LYCEE J'TE SIGNAL o. Brefouille, je reconnais bien la ta façon d'écrire, mi media naranja :3 **

**Mikage (DGM) : Edward, edward, edward... MAIS QUEL ABRUTIT! EVIDEMENT QUE SI ELLE REVELE, VOUS ALLEZ TOMBEZ DANS UN MONDE PARALLELE! TU VEUX VOIR INAZUMA ELEVEN GO CHRONO STONES POUR COMPRENDRE!? Bon prologue :D**

**Asuka (OP) : XD tu vois je t'ai appris un moyen de survis! Je m'en sens fière. ^.^**

******Akina (Death Note) : "****Je sais pas si il faut le faire, mais la chef le fais, donc je le fais" = on te reconnait bien Manon :) Super en tout cas !**


	3. Prologue- NS

Le réveil sonna. Habituellement, celui-ci m'insupportait à un point inimaginable. Les réveils strident, bien stressants dès le matin, très peu pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Je m'étais levée avec un entrain incroyable, malgré la courte nuit que j'avais passée. La raison d'une telle poussée d'énergie ? Simplement un changement radical de réveil. J'avais changé mon habituel « bip bip bip, bip bip bip » trop aigu pour mes oreilles en un agréable, que dis-je, en un parfait « I realized the screaming pain, hearing loud in my brain.. » et vous connaissez surement la suite. C'était MON opening préféré de Naruto Shippuden. Que ce soit la vidéo, ou encore la musique, tout était parfait pour moi. L'opening me faisait pleurer à chaque fois que je le visionnais, car il était au moment de la mort de Jiraya, et en même temps il narrait ce qui était advenu d'Itachi, à propos duquel Sasuke apprenait toute la vérité. C'était vraiment ma saison préférée, j'étais totalement inarrêtable lorsque je commençais à regarder ces épisodes. Enfin, revenons-en à mon réveil. J'avais véritablement bondi hors de mon lit, pour me précipiter dans la douche, ma playlist des openings de NS toujours active, le son de mon téléphone poussé au maximum. Je m'habillai et me coiffai, puis j'enfilai la tenue que j'avais soigneusement préparé la veille. Je voulais que tout soit parfait, pour ces retrouvailles. Depuis que j'avais déménagé, je n'avais pas cessé un seul instant de penser à mes amies, elles me manquaient beaucoup. Alors j'avais eu l'idée de leur faire cette surprise, revenir dans mon ancienne région durant mes vacances scolaires, alors que ce serait leur propre rentrée. J'avais revu ma meilleure amie Manon un peu auparavant, lui faisant également la surprise, avant de mettre un autre de mes amis dans le coup pour ce fameux jour. Tout était prêt, Manon était partie en « éclaireur », ayant auparavant préparé une excuse bidon pour leur parler seule à seule. Je traversai la passerelle qui donnait sur la fenêtre du foyer, lieu où se trouvaient mes amies, en détournant la tête pour que l'on ne me reconnaisse pas. Une fois devant la porte du foyer, je passai ma capuche sur le haut de mon crâne et envoyai un SMS à Manon, lui disant de faire sortir les filles. Elles sortirent, et Assia passa devant moi, ne me reconnaissant pas, se contentant de me dire poliment bonjour. Il y eut un instant de réaction, puis des cris de joie avant qu'on m'ensevelisse sous une montagne de câlins.

Assia fut égale à elle-même, toujours aussi décalée et enthousiaste. Elle faisait partie de mes plus belles rencontres de cette année. Otaku invétérée, on avait parfois du mal à la suivre tant elle est pleine d'énergie, autant dans ses discussions que dans sa façon d'être. En un mot, cette fille est hyper-active, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Dès notre rencontre, le courant est parfaitement bien passé. UNE LITTERAIRE ! C'était le saint-graal, enfin une amie qui serait de mon coté ! Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, Assia était vraiment bien classée dans les plus belles rencontres de ma vie. Avant de monter l'escalier pour partir en cour, cette dernière me demanda si je serais toujours là à son retour, et j'acquiesçai en guise de réponse, expliquant que j'attendrai que Damien soit arrivé pour lui dire bonjour avant de repartir. Alors que mes deux amies avaient entamé leur montée des marches, un cri de joie retenti. On pouvait aisément y sentir l'état de surexcitation dans lequel était la personne qui l'avait lancé. Et cette personne n'était autre que Rayhanne. Bonne amie d'Assia, je ne la connaissais que vaguement, ce qui ne nous empêchait pas de plaisanter lorsque nous restions ensemble, même si cela restait rare. Manon et Assia étaient déjà au 3e étage et ne pouvaient pas redescendre, au risque d'arriver en retard en cour. Je les avertis alors, leur disant que je descendais faire la bise à la surexcitée avant de remonter pour rester avec elles jusqu'à ce qu'elles rentrent en cour. Une fois que les filles furent mises au courant, je dévalai les escaliers à toute allure, pour découvrir un préau.. Vide. Désertique. « Rayhanne ? » Appelai-je inutilement. N'apercevant personne dans les alentours, je décidai de remonter avec Manon et Assia. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à poser ma paume de main sur la rambarde des escaliers, afin de m'aider à monter les marches plus rapidement, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Ma main passa littéralement à travers la surface recouverte de fer. Sur le coup, je pensais avoir raté la rambarde, alors je me mis à rire nerveusement, me sentant stupide. Mais je me rendis bien rapidement compte que ce n'était pas de ma faute. J'avais effectivement bien posé ma main là où il fallait, mais ma main était passée au travers de ma cible.

Je disparaissais, petit à petit. Mes pupilles se rétractèrent, je restai choquée. Avais-je été frappée par quelque chose ? M'étais-je cognée, aurais-je subit un quelconque traumatisme susceptible de me donner des hallucinations ? Non, du moins je ne le pensais pas. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Ce ne pouvait pas être la mort, j'étais en parfaite santé mis à part ma stupide allergie aux Mimosas, et je n'avais pas subit de blessure qui auraient pu me provoquer une hémorragie interne. Mais alors quoi ? Je disparaissais à vue d'œil, c'était à la fois terrifiant et terriblement fascinant. Bien que la situation me fasse peur, je restais émerveillée devant la beauté des petites sources lumineuses virevoltant autour de moi, et de chaque partie de mon corps qui se désintégrait pour former à leur tour une nouvelle petite boule de lumière. Que se passait-il ? J'avais beau me passer toutes les possibilités envisageables en tête, aucune ne me paraissait plausible. J'observai ma disparition arriver à son terme, totalement impuissante. Lorsque la totalité de ma tête eut disparut, je perdis la vue et sombrai dans un aveuglement total. Il faisait sombre, non, en réalité, tout était sombre. Aucune source de lumière n'était apparente, je me demandais même comment je pouvais arriver à distinguer les ténèbres si facilement, alors qu'il n'y avait plus que ça autour de moi. C'était terrifiant. Alors que je commençais à paniquer, une petite sphère lumineuse passa à coté de moi, telle une étoile filante. Elle fut suivie d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième, d'une quatrième… Le ballais lumineux était incessant, et les ténèbres se transformèrent rapidement en ciel nocturne d'automne, lors de la période des étoiles filantes. C'était superbe, absolument magique. J'observais ce spectacle somptueux tout en continuer de « flotter » dans les airs, mon corps filant à vive allure, toujours dans la même direction, telle une fleur tombée dans une rivière, se laissant entrainée par le courant de celle-ci.

Soudain, ce fut comme une explosion lumineuse, comme si milles soleils jaillissaient devant moi. J'entrai dans cette lumière, et tout redevint noir. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Je n'étais plus dans ce vide oppressant, et je ne me sentais plus à l'état de « fantôme ». Je me sentais bel et bien vivante, qui plus est je pouvais désormais réentendre mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Alors que je restais dubitative devant cette absence totale de la vue, un doux son parvint à mon oreille. Le chant d'un oiseau. Je recouvrais peu à peu mes sens, et bientôt je pus sentir le doux parfum de la nature qui s'éveille au petit matin. Après l'ouïe, l'odorat, mon touché s'éveillait lui aussi à nouveau. Je pouvais sentir de l'herbe entre mes doigts, et quelque chose de froid qui venait par à-coups percuter ma joue. Je connaissais cette sensation… Quelque chose de liquide… Oui, de l'eau certainement. Il ne me restait plus qu'un sens à redécouvrir, la vue. Me fiant à mes habitudes, je retrouvais lentement la maitrise de mon corps, et ainsi, parvins à ouvrir mes yeux. Ma vue fut d'abord floue, comme si je sortais d'un état de léthargie, avant de se stabiliser, me permettant d'observer les alentours.

Tout était si différent… Il me semblait à la fois que je connaissais cet endroit, sans pour autant parvenir à saisir la situation. Une plaine entourée d'une forêt... D'immenses chutes qui s'élevaient, là, devant moi, sans qu'on puisse savoir où toute cette eau trouvait sa source… L'endroit m'était si familier.. Et en même temps, je restais perturbée par les paysages qui s'offraient à moi. Les traits, l'aspect général des choses avait changé. Je baissai la tête, pensive. C'est alors que mon regard se posa sur mon propre corps. Lui aussi était bien différent d'avant. Je voulus comprendre et me précipitai donc vers le ruisseau se trouvant à ma gauche, c'est alors que je compris. Lorsque je pus enfin voir mon visage, tout s'éclaira. Mes traits n'étaient plus ceux d'une humaine dite « normale », mais ceux des humains dans un manga. Mes pupilles se rétractèrent à nouveau sous le choc. J'avais été envoyée dans un autre monde ? Mais surtout, où étais-je, dans une dimension parallèle, dans un monde imaginaire ? … Un déclic se fit dans mon esprit, et je me retournai brusquement, observant les chutes. Je les connaissais bien, effectivement. Et pour la simple et bonne raison que cet endroit était l'un des lieux de mon manga favori, Naruto Shippuden. Je me trouvais sur le site où avait eu lieu l'entrainement de Naruto, dans le but d'améliorer le Rasengan et d'ainsi créer une nouvelle technique bien plus puissante : Le Rasen-Shuriken. Mon plus grand rêve venait de se réaliser, j'avais changé de monde pour celui que j'admirais tant, j'avais été téléportée dans ce monde où vivaient mes personnages favoris, ceux qui m'avaient fait pleurer, rire, ceux que j'idolâtrais tels des dieux, ceux que je rêvais plus que tout au monde de connaitre même si je savais au fond de moi que c'était tout simplement impossible… Je sentis mes yeux commencer à me piquer, puis le liquide salé commença à couler abondement. Je pleurais de joie, j'étais totalement bouleversée. J'allais pouvoir rencontrer ces personnes que j'aimais tant, ces personnes dont j'avais toujours rêvé d'être proche, ces personnes sur lesquelles je rêvais chaque nuit. Tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu leur dire, tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire avec eux, j'allais pouvoir le faire… Je peinais à réaliser tant c'était merveilleux.

J'essuyai du revers de ma manche les larmes de joie que je venais de verser, me redressant, admirant la beauté du paysage. Je baissai ensuite les yeux vers la rivière, contemplant mon reflet. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi réaliste. Bien des fois j'avais tenté de m'imaginer dans ce monde, d'imaginer mes traits, le son de ma voix, jamais, oh non jamais ça n'avait été aussi parfait. Mes cheveux bouclés n'avaient jamais été aussi bouclés, mes yeux bruns n'avaient jamais été aussi parfaitement bruns… J'avais toujours omît un détail, lorsque je m'imaginais. Mais là, c'était parfait, absolument parfait. J'étais dans ce monde, réellement, je ne rêvais pas, et je n'imaginais pas non plus.

Soudain, une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien me sortit brutalement de mes pensées. « Euuh, bonjour ! Vous êtes perdue ? ». Mon cœur se serra tant je fus choquée. Il m'avait fallut un bon moment pour réaliser où j'étais, mais j'avoue qu'entendre la voix de Naruto… Mes yeux se remirent à pétiller, cependant les larmes se contentèrent de perler à ces derniers. Je me retournai, découvrant de nouveau ce personnage que j'admirais tant. Alors que je l'observais, peinant encore à réaliser qu'il était réellement là, devant moi, en chair et en os, un détail me sauta aux yeux. Il ne portait pas son collier. Le fameux pendentif qu'il avait gagné à son pari avec Tsunade. Je savais qu'il le portait toujours, alors cela voulait dire que… J'avais été téléportée après qu'il ait vaincu Pain, donc… Asuma et Jiraya étaient.. morts… Ces pensées résonnaient dans mon esprit, et les larmes se remirent à couler abondement. Pupilles rétractées, mon poing serré contre ma poitrine, je réalisais. A chaque fois que j'avais regardé ces épisodes, j'avais pleuré, et mes parents m'avaient dit que ce n'était que fictif. Mais là.. Il se tenait devant moi. Lui, le disciple de Jiraya. Lui, qui avait pleuré à sa mort et m'avait tant émue. Lui, qui portait en lui le démon renard à neuf queues et qui en avait tant souffert durant son enfance. Toutes ces souffrances, alors, s'il se tenait devant moi en ce même instants… Cela signifiait qu'elles n'étaient pas fictives.. ! Il avait enduré toutes ces douleurs, sans jamais abandonner… Et … Shikamaru avait réellement pleuré à la mort d'Asuma… Toutes les souffrances auxquelles j'avais été si sensibles, derrières mon écran d'ordinateur, ils les avaient tous réellement vécues ! … Réaliser cela me bouleversa à un point inimaginable. A coté de lui, toutes les souffrances qu'un pauvre humain normal pouvait vivre n'étaient rien. Sous le choc, tout ce que je parvins à dire fut sans doute la phrase la plus stupide du monde.

- Tu es… Tu es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki n'est-ce pas ? …

J'essuyai mes larmes tout en me traitant d'idiote mentalement. Évidemment que c'était lui ! Il fallait que je réalise, il fallait que je parvienne à faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire me revint en mémoire. Le prendre dans mes bras, oh ça oui j'en avais réellement envie. Mais ça serait pour plus tard, il trouverait ça tellement bizarre, et ce serait fondé. Une inconnue connaissant son prénom qui lui ferait un câlin, oui, ça serait vraiment étrange. Il sourit, de ce sourire plein de charme qui m'avait toujours fait craqué derrière mon écran. Je rougis, alors qu'il répondit :

- Exact ! Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage du village de Konoha ! Et toi, qui es-tu ?

C'était si merveilleux. Le voir, là, réellement devant moi, avec ses répliques habituelles… Mon cœur accéléra. J'étais euphorique, dans un état de joie intense. Tout ce que je voulais c'était le prendre dans mes bras, mais je devais me retenir. Je réalisai la question qu'il venait de me poser. Qui j'étais ? Hum, c'était plutôt compliqué. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, ce serait trop étrange… Mais mon véritable prénom me trahirait tout de suite, personne ici ne porte de prénom Français ! Évidemment, puisque la France n'existe pas. Que dire ? Devais-je me nommer Lucie, ou utiliser le prénom de mon OC, Hanae ? Je n'aimais pas mentir, mais là, cela me semblait plus que nécessaire. La vie de mon OC, celle dont j'avais toujours rêvé, j'allais peut-être enfin pouvoir la vivre… Prenant une grande inspiration, saisissant mon courage à deux mains, je répliquai, malgré moi, le prénom de mon OC. Je détestais mentir, mais la vérité serait trop étrange, et engendrerait trop conséquences.

- Je m'appelle Hanae. Cela fait si longtemps que je rêvais de te rencontrer, tu sais…

Mince. J'avais déjà trop parlé. Comment allais-je justifier le fait que je le connaisse si bien ? Comment allais-je pouvoir expliquer mon envie de le rencontrer ? Je venais de me mettre dans l'embarras, dès la première phrase que je venais de dire. BRA-VO Lucie ! Ou plutôt, Hanae. Il faudrait que je m'habitue à penser avec ce prénom, désormais. Ce ne devrait pas être très dur, pour toutes les fois où j'avais rêvé être cette même personne.

- Ah bon ? Ca me fait plaisir ! Répondit-il, toujours avec ce même sourire adorable.

Alors, un souvenir me revint un mémoire. Lorsqu'Hinata se souvenait du passé de Naruto, lors de son combat contre Pain, je m'étais écriée, devant mon écran : « En fait, Naruto et moi, on a subit la même chose, mais pour différentes raisons. ». Oui, c'était une bonne raison de vouloir le rencontrer. Et puis, ça me ferait du bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un, moi qui n'en avais jamais parlé à personne auparavant. Plongeant mon regard brun dans le sien, je soupirai, commençant à narrer mon histoire.

- En fait… Lorsque j'ai appris ton passé, j'ai absolument tenu à te rencontrer. Je, j'ai vécu des souffrances bien moins grandes, mais pourtant similaires aux tiennes, et.. c'est pour ça que je voulais te rencontrer.

Le blondinet pinça les lèvres et releva un sourcil, surement intrigué par mon comportement. Puis il se mit de nouveau à sourire, s'écriant :

- On en parlera plus tard ! D'abord, je vais te présenter à tout le monde !

Je lui souris en retour, et le suivis jusqu'aux portes de Konoha, dont la reconstruction venait de s'achever. En chemin, nous continuâmes à discuter.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé de devenir une ninja de ce village, mais je n'ai malheureusement jamais pu suivre un entrainement pour en devenir une.

- Ah bon ? Mais tu ne vis pas dans le Pays ?

- Si... J'ai été élevée dans un orphelinat de ce pays, et lorsque j'ai eu 12 ans je suis partie vivre du coté de l'arbre géant, dans la forêt des insectes. Les arbres à fruits y poussent en abondance, j'ai pu y vivre tranquillement, sans problème.

Naruto hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, et nous franchisâmes les portes, entrant ainsi dans le village. Le Ninja désormais célèbre pour avoir sauvé le village salua les deux Ninjas chargés de réglementer les entrées et sorties dans la ville, leur expliquant que j'étais avec lui. Je les saluai également, hochant la tête, souriante. J'étais si heureuse d'être ici, et si pressée de rencontrer tout le monde.

**Mikage (DGM): Wooo...Toi tu sais cacher ton identité au moins xD!**

**Twin (FMA) Heu, la première qui ne cris pas haut et fort qu'elle ne vient pas d'un autre monde? xD Mais j'aime bien, mais ça ne me surprend pas que tu es pris le 'pseudo' d'Hanae, je m'y attendais xD**

**Asuka (OP): la classe *w* toi tu te retiens de pas lui faire des calins et moi sa va être quoi avec Ace XD**

**Akina (DN): Super super :) j'aime ton écriture !**


	4. Prologue- OP

Encore une journée banale et comme les autres qui démarre. Suis-je la seule à vouloir changer de monde pour vivre des aventures magiques? Afin de me divertir et de m'amuser, je n'ai pas le droit à ça? A croire que non, puisque j'ai cours aujourd'hui encore et toujours dans le même lycée, dans la même ville, dans le même pays, dans le même continent de la planète la plus ennuyeuse à ma connaissance. Et en plus, j'ai français quel ennuis... En plus avec une professeur qui ne fait que de dire "hein" c'est assez stressant surtout que dans ce cour j'ai l'impression de nager et d'être forcée à écouter une prof qui va redire X fois la même chose dans un seul et même cours à croire que cette femme est un robot programmé que l'on arrête pas de rembobiner. Mais avant toute chose je vais rejoindre mon amis Alexandra au foyer que je surnomme Kira. Kira est une fille super sympa que j'ai rencontrer dans ma classe de débile, à croire que même dans ma classe d'idiots il y a des gens biens et super sympas comme Kira et Star Rock Shooter, malgré les cas sociaux de ma classe qui je dois dire me font pitié au plus au point. Bref, à mon grand malheur je jouais avec Kira au Baby-foot ce jeu ou l'on s'amuse à faire tourner des joueur avec des manettes me faisant imaginer comment ce serait dans la réalité, de plus je crois que je suis la seule capable de marquer dans mon camp en me sentant fière car oui pour moi marquer est une chose bien même si c'est dans mon camp.

"- J'ai gagné. Tu n'es vraiment pas douée me dit Kira d'un ton moqueur.

-Mais, j'aime pas le baby-foot ¬¸¬ répliquais-je d'un ton fière. Mais j'ai marqué des points.

- Dans ton camp. -.-

- Mais j'ai marqué des points peu importe dans quel camp -3-."

Faut dire que Kira adore me rendre chèvre et aussi elle lit mes fictions et attend souvent la suite. Pauvre de moi, comme vous pouvez le penser j'écris des fanfictions sur One Piece avec Ace dedans, faut dire qu'il est beau ce gars et il fait partit d'un équipage de malade avec pleins de personnage classes et tout. Bref, je commence aussi à écrire une fiction sur le thème de la piraterie et autant dire que c'est pas gagné car ça patauge un peu et entre leurs aventures, mes cours, ma folie et ma réflexion on est pas sortit car il y a trop de chose à faire en même temps faut dire que j'ai tendance à réagir comme une cinglée à force. Après cet échec marrant sur le baby-foot, on alla dans le second préau où à cette heure-ci il n'y a personne. On parlait de tout et de rien dans nos délires où l'on s'amusait à repenser au moment les plus marrants dans mes précédents chapitres ou encore à mes idioties que je faisais sans le vouloir. Mais elle et moi on avait toujours et encore le même rêve en commun "Avoir des pouvoirs et faire changer nos vie de ce monotone monde pourri" (Excusez le terme pour ceux qui aiment ce monde car oui moi j'aime pas ce monde). Être forcé de vivre dans un monde où il se passe rien c'est comme si je disais: pendant une guerre tu ne bouges pas et tu n'as pas le droit de te battre avec une arme et surtout TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE PARTICIPER, C'EST DE L'ARNAQUE OU JE M'Y CONNAIS PAS.

"-On a cours en quel salle? Demanda Kira.

- 406. Si je m'en souviens bien.

-Même pas en 410, tu n'es pas doués.

- J'y étais presque à quelques salles près. -3- On va pas en mourir.

- On rentre une heure pour avoir ensuite récré mais quelle arnaque.

- J'avoue, au fait à la récré il y aura qui au foyer?

- Heu, je pense qu'il y aura Mikage.

- Mikage *-*"

Assia dont le surnom est Mikage ou Mikagekun, gentille, adorable, fan de mangas et à vrais dire la première fois que je l'ai rencontré c'était par hasards dans la cour quand j'avais mon agenda customisé avec One Piece, elle m'avait sauter dessus car elle est fan d'Ace, elle aussi (Une rivale *-* mais non je délire) mais bon j'ai beaucoup de chance de la connaître car elle est quelqu'un de trop marrante, surtout quand elle joue avec Pichou car elle fait une voix trop marrante qui me tue.

Je regardais Kira avec mon air motivé habituel sur mes personnages et tout mes délires avec mes débilités mais je fus stoppée lorsque je vis des étincelles sur la tête de Kira, le haut de sa tête disparut petit à petit.

"- Kira je veux pas te faire paniquer mais la tu perds la tête littéralement avec pleins de petite lumière. 0.0 Commençai-je

- COMMENT SA? ∑0.0 OH PUTAIN!

- Tu vas partir pour un autre monde =0... EMMÈNE MOI AVEC TOIIIII!. Lui dis-je en la secouant. ME LAISSE PAS DANS CE MONDE DE MERDE TTOTT"

Elle avait plus de tête et disparut plus rapidement en une fraction de seconde avec pleins de petite étincelle me laissant seule dans un lieu vide et sans m'avoir emmenée. Pourquoi je me sens dégoutée et jalouse de pas y être allée? C'est vrai car une personne partant pour un autre monde va forcément avoir des armes et voir même des pouvoirs me rendant JALOUSE à un point indescriptible.

"Kira... pourquoi tu triches en partant sans moi pour vivre des aventures... Putain c'est chiant je veux y aller je le mérite non? Je ne pense qu'à sa et j'ai pas le droit mais dans quel vie de merde je vis moi?! Moi aussi je veux des étincelles qui m'emmène à des aventures trop classe c'est pas juste. o"

J'avais qu'une idée en tête prévenir mes amis que Kira avait disparue avec des étincelles trop classes et que je suis dégoûtée que ce soit pas moi et qu'elle ne m'ait pas emmenée même si je ne savais pas si elle était partie pour un autre lieux encore plus pourri mais bon briller c'est magique donc pouvoir donc je veux y aller. Je cherchais Mikage et ne la trouvais nulle part, ni à la bibliothèque, pas en permanence, ni au foyer. Mais quand je la vis au loin dans les escaliers, je criais avec mon air heureuse et motivé pendant que la porte menant au couloir des escaliers se fermait, ne pensant qu'à une chose lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec la plus grande motivation du monde.

"MIKAGEEEEEEEEEEE!" o

Elle était accompagnée de Manon et de Lucie. Je voulus les rejoindre mais j'étais trop loin de l'escalier et il n'y avait personne dans la cour et une fois entré dans le couloir et de l'avoir longé en oubliant de passer par les escaliers... Comme quoi ma mémoire peut être remise en question, je ne vis personne et aperçut une de mes mains disparaître quand je voulus prendre mon portable.

Manon, gentille, donne l'impression d'être peureuse, délirante. Elle est une fille de nature assez marrante, elle a souvent des délires très bizarre Je ne la connais pas vraiment mais elle semble être assez spéciale. Ben oui, je suis amie qu'avec des gens qui sont spéciaux au moins on s'amusera ce n'est pas cool d'avoir des amis trop stricts et froids. Ca n'a pas d'intérêt à par si vous voulez vous perdre dans un monde lointain dans lequel vous comprendrez rien.

"Ma mains, je vais écrire comment moi maintenant? Il me manque une mains... quoique maintenant j'ai plus de mains du tout au moins c'est régler. Ca brille trop cool *o*"

Mais bizarrement j'étais motivée par ça tant je me regardais disparaître sans réagir toute heureuse car j'étais bien trop motivée par les étincelles qui faisaient disparaître mon corps car bien sur moi quand mon corps disparaît je ne panique pas... Quand elles touchèrent mes yeux, je les fermai et une fois ouverts je n'étais plus au même lieu. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui se battaient tous aussi excités les uns que les autres beaucoup plus que moi. Je ne voulus qu'une seule chose savoir ce qu'il se passait et ou j'étais. Je me tournais et aperçut une silhouette qui m'étais familière, je n'y prêtai pas attention et me tournai vers l'échafaud par instinct et aperçus un homme au torse nus attaché avec un gars tout en blanc avec une mouette sur sa casquette. Je restai sans voix à la vue de ces deux personnages qui se trouvaient devant moi à X kilomètres de distance soit des maths dans un champs de bataille, je dois tomber malade ma parole. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que je venais de changer de monde pour un que je respecte et que je suis fan.

"C...C'EST... C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! 0o0 JE... JE SUIS A MARINE FORD...°-°"

J'aperçus au loin un homme tout en jaune qui donnait l'impression d'avoir mangé du citron et qui était grand me rappelant ma petite taille dont je n'étais pas fière. Ca peut pas être vrai, le citron man KIZARU ayant manger le fruit du Pika Pika no mi faisant de lui un homme lumière et donc dangereux! 0.0. A côté de lui, un homme à la casquette et à la tenue toute rouge. Oh putain AKAINU LE CONNARD qui a manger le Magu Magu no mi faisant de ce gros salop un homme magma qui est dans ma liste d'ennemi... Avec un troisième homme tout bleu avec un cache yeux sur la tête. OMG! AOKIJI Mr Relax ayant manger le Hie Hie no mi faisan de ce gars un homme glace Je paniquai et reculai doucement puis remarquai que j'étais sur un grand mur ou en bas se trouvait pleins de marins qui n'attendaient qu'une chose que le combat démarre.

"Un mur 0.0, moi qui voulais pas me faire voir et ben c'est rater. ¬¸¬ Bon... ils ne me voient pas"

Mais bizarrement personne ne m'avait vue et je décidai de m'asseoir pour réfléchir à la situation pour bien me remettre les idées en place et de comprendre un peu ce qu'il venait de m'arriver et surtout comment j'ai fait au cas où si je retournais dans ce monde débile.

"Bon apparemment, je suis dans le monde de One Piece... Kira a disparut et doit sûrement être ici ! Bon, je vais la chercher de vue car je tiens pas à me faire remarquer et en plus j'ai pas d'arme, tu parles d'une arnaque. ¬¸¬ Si Kira est ici avec des pouvoirs ou des armes je vais me plaindre aux étincelles c'est moi qui vous le dit."

J'aperçus un boulet de canon passé juste à côté de moi, me sortant de ma réflexion pour me rappeler avec une certaine intensité que je n'étais absolument pas en sécurité dans un champs de bataille et que je risquais de mourir à chaque instant de ma vie. WHAT THE...

"0.0 J'ai faillit me faire tuer faut que je me planque... quoi que je veux voir Ace et lui parler c'est une trop grande occasion maintenant comment faire? -_- Tout d'abord trouver un lieux calme pour réfléchir à une stratégie."

Je me levai et partis en courant avant d'éviter encore de peu un autre boulet en me stoppant quand j'ai entendu un rire familier qui n'était autre que celui de Gecko Moria qui avait dans ce monde un rire assez chiant, sachant que Monsieur à manger le Kage Kage no mi lui donnant la possibilité de contrôler les ombres à sa guise. Le rendant très dangereux vue ce qu'il a fait à Thriller Bark, je risque d'être mal barré.

" XD rater. Situation de merde et je suis en cible. Quelle galère... Avec l'autre aubergine qui rigole n'importe comment."

J'aperçus un géant se rapprocher de l'échafaud il était de couleur verte, extrêmement grand, portant une genre de jupe avec une armure et un gilet avec au tour de son cou un collier semblable à celui d'Ace mais en bleu me faisant râler intérieurement.

"0.0 trop grand... triche... O... O... LITTLE OZ JUNIOR OH PUTAIN °.°"

**Mikage (DGM): Euh... Wooo...Pauvre Kira... .w.**

**Twin (FMA) : C'est chelou non? xD mais bon, j'attends franchement de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir par la suite ;)**

**Louvie (Naruto Shippuden) : Toi, tu vas pas survivre longtemps ! x'). Sinon ton texte m'a juste trop fait rire, j'aime bien ta façon simple mais très amusante d'écrire x).**


	5. Prologue- DGM

**Oya,**

**C'est Mikage! Bon, je m'excuse, le manga de DGM n'est pas complètement respecté. En plus les dialogues à la fin sont complètement approximatifs vu que c'est extrait de ma mémoire qui n'a lu le chapitre 212 qu'une fois et c'était à sa sortie. Je m'excuse donc profondément. Sachant qu'en plus, j'ignore les chapitres sortis après le 212. Ce qui en quelque sorte normal, vu que je débarque. Enfin, voilà voilà, c'est le prologue pour le monde de DGM! Bonne lecture!**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

_Soudain je rouvris les yeux. Une lame s'arrêta juste à côté de ma tête. What the... Je regardais plus loin que l'épée semblable en diamètre à celle de Cloud. Qu'est-ce... Allen? Allen Walker? _

Je suis restée choquée. Comment est-ce que je devais réagir? Quelle tête adopter pour cette situation? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas! Que faire? Devant moi, se trouvait l'homme en qui je croyais le plus. Deux ans, deux putains d'années! C'était le temps que j'avais passé à l'idolâtrer, comme les idiotes idolâtrent Justin Bieber, comme les saintes aiment leur Dieu, comme les gamers vouent un culte à Final Fantasy VII. J'étais une adepte. Allen était l'emblème du héros pour moi. Il était The héros.

La lame blanchâtre annotée d'une croix chrétienne noire sortit d'à côté de mes cheveux. Il me sembla qu'il me parlait mais je ne l'entendis pas. Je ne pouvais voir que son regard, son oeil gris si tendre et pourtant si triste contrastait tellement avec l'autre, ignoble machine tout droit sortit d'un film d'horreur futuriste. Il bougeait avec un certain décalage avec l'autre, c'était étrange: il semblait plus vif. Je sentis Allen poser sa main sur mon épaule pour me secouer. Je m'aperçus que son Crow Clown (le grand manteau blanc, les bandelettes, le masque et l'épée) était redevenu son bras. Il avait désactivé son innocence? Pourquoi? S'il avait sortit son épée c'est qu'un niveau 4 était là, non? Ça craignait non?

"Et l'akuma? Il est passé où? CRÉTIN! P'tain Kanda a raison! S'pèce de Moyashi a deux balles!"

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Euh... Ha oui, je ne suis pas censée savoir tout ça! Effectivement, je venais de déblatérer, trop vite, encore... Il me lâcha l'épaule et m'observa de haut en bas. Je me sentis évidement rougir et pour cachais ça je me passai une main dans les cheveux. Ridicule reflex.

"Qui êtes-vous?

_Assia ou Mikage, ouai Mikage plutôt. HA! Et pas de CHAN ni de vouvoiement!

_Bien, je suis-

_Allen Walker, entre 15 et 16 ans, anniversaire 25 décembre, exorciste et noah du 14 ème. Vue ta tenue, tu es en fuite de Lord. J'imagine que Road est morte. Kanda et Alm-

_Comment sais-tu ça?" me coupa-t'il avec un regard inquiet.

_**Merci de me couper mon mignon!**_

Je cherchai mon porte-bonheur autour de mon cou. Bon sang, Allen était si mignon! Si adorable En plus, sa musculature le rendait viril à souhait. Sa présence, elle était si forte! Haaaa! Mon Allen! Comme je t'admire! Comme j'ai envie de te voir soumis pa- Baffe mental.

"Je ne viens pas de ce monde."

Deuxième baffe mentale. Ok! Lâche ça normal! Tout à fait normal! Allen écarquilla les yeux avant de, apparemment se mettre en colère. Il empoigna mon écharpe et me souleva du sol. Bon sang, c'est possible de faire un coup du lapin avec une écharpe? P'tain il a une de ses poignes! Hum...La main gauche logique!

"Tu es une noah c'est ça? Tu veux te jouer de moi?!

_P'tain bien sûr que NON!

_Dit-moi qui tu es!

_JE SUIS MIKAGE! M.I.K.A.G.E!"

Je mis mes petites mains sur la sienne et essayai avec toute ma rage de me défaire.

Pour une raison que je préférai ignorer (force = 0), il me reposa.

"Désolée, tu n'es pas une noah...soupira-t'il gêné à son tour.

_Ni une ennemie! M'exclamai-je.

_Ni une ennemie, sourit-'il. Excuse-moi. Mikage, c'est ça?" J'hochai la tête."Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à dîner pour que tu m'expliques ton histoire?

_Euh...Oui si tu veux bien..." Je rougis furieusement. "Enfin tu sais c'est pas si...RHAAAA! Putain ok! C'est bon! On va bouffer ok!"

.

Et me voilà à table, juste en face de l'homme le plus incroyable du monde. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a amenée à un restaurant français? Je fais si "française"? Peut-être que c'est par ce que je lui expliquais être une grenouille habitant à côté de Toulon? Haaaa! C'est vrai que ma ville n'était qu'un marécage au XIX sciècle. Il doit y avoir deux à trois pécheurs...C'est ridicule et ses pâtes délicieuses. Ma tête s'écroula sur table. Je le relevais vers mon idôle d'un seul coup.

"Bon! Tu me poses des questions où merde?"

Allen Walker, fugitif recherché par les deux plus grandes associations Noahs et Exorcistes, me regardait à cet instant, une tranche de poulet dans la bouche, une banane dans une main et des dangos dans l'autre, avec une tronche de parfait paumé. Je pouffai un peu avant de complètement éclater de rire!

"Trop bon! C'est carrément trop mignon! Oh mon dieu Allen! On aurait dit un chibi!"

Il haussa un sourcil et avala son bout d'oiseau. Un coup d'oeil à droite me permit de voir ce qu'il avait déjà mangé. Environs quinze assiettes et huit plats, il restait le double.

"Tu manges un peu moins que d'habitude, ça ne va pas?"

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais sortit mon inquiétude. Putain, il devait me prendre pour une sérieuse bipolaire. Je passais de la jeune femme toute timide et inquiète à la folle hystérique. Je soupirai.

"Escusez-moi, je suis indiscrète.

_Non, non! Dit-il lui aussi gêné en bougeant ses mains. "En fait, je suis stressée...J'ai l'impression que tu me connais beaucoup...

_Par coeur..._

_Mais, moi je sais à peine ton nom et ta nationalité. Et que tu viens d'un autre monde.

_Hm... grimaçai-je. Effectivement. En fait, je ne vois pas dire.

_D'où viens-tu? M'aida Allen.

_De mon monde, pour reprendre Blue Exorcist appelons le Ashia.

_Ashia, Blue Exorcist?

_Euh, Blue Exorcist c'est un manga et Ashia le nom de mon monde.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un manga?

_C'est une BD.

_C'est quoi une BD?"

Je passais une main dans les cheveux. C'est vrai que les Bds n'existaient pas à son époque. Comment pourrai-je lui expliquer? Je fronçais les sourcils puis soudain, TROUVE! J'attrapai mon sac bleu à carreau, celui de cours. Bien évidement j'avais un manga sur moi. En plus, pas le plus chiant, Saiyuki, le tombe 6, j'eu envie de pleurer de joie. Enfin, avant ça, Allen.

"Voilà, un manga. C'est en fait une histoire racontée par des images avec un peu de texte, juste des dialogues. Une BD se trouve être avec une ouverture dans l'autre sens et les auteurs sont plus Belges ou Français. Il y a aussi les comiques, plus fin et avec de nombreux univers liés. Les comiques sont américains."

Il me regarda, fasciné. Je lui souris puis remis le Saiyuki à sa place.

"Et toi, Allen, dans mon monde, Ashia, tu es héros d'un manga.

_Pardon? S'exclama-t'il.

_Je te le jure! Le nom de cette série est -Man et..."

Il me regardait toujours de ses grands yeux grisés choqués. Je ne savais pas si je devais finir ma phrase ou pas. Vu le regard qu'il me lançait, je n'avais pas du tout envie de le choquer plus. Il devait me prendre pour une folle mais vu ce que je lui avais sortit, impossible. Je déglutis. Soudain, il me vient à penser à Cross, Alma, Mana, Road, et tout les autres morts. Un haut le coeur me traversa. Pauvre Allen. Mes yeux s'embrumèrent et un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Finalement, moi aussi je sais pleurer pour la réalité aussi. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes yeux.

"Mikage? Mikage qu'est-ce...

_Je pleure pour toi du con! P'tain! T'es trop solide comme mec!...Snif...Tu suis...Snif... Ta promesse à Manon... Tu continues d'avancer!"

Il me regarda inquiet. Pourtant, je riais en pleurant. Je riais de la joie d'être ici, et pour tout ses malheurs je pleurai.

"Ha putain Allen! Si tu savais comme j'ai toujours voulu te dire combien tu es héroïque pour moi! Ce que tu as fait pour Alma et Kanda, et pour tout les autres...! Tu es...juste...incroyable!"

Il sembla soudain triste. Evidemment pour lui, trop de monde était mort. Malgré ses efforts, ses combats, il en avait trop vu morts. Je ne pourrai surement pas comprendre. Pourtant je souris. Il était vraiment comme je l'imaginais, très triste et seul.

"Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment indiscrète."

Il hocha la tête. Ses yeux me fuyaient. Je lui souris doucement et séchais mes larmes. Suis-je bête? Allen étant lui, il n'avouerait jamais avoir mal. Alors moi qui savait sans un seul mot de sa part. Je devais être une vraie plaie. Pourtant, je n'allais pas le lâcher de si tôt. Mon cher chouchou, le tout premier... Il était si grandiose. Je voulais apprendre plus de lui. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, je mettais levé et posé à côté de lui. Mes mains se posèrent dans son dos et je mis sa tête sur ma poitrine.

"Allez va! Pleure! T'en as bien b'soin!

_Mais je...

_Décharge-toi. Moi je sais, tu peux y aller!"

Je suppose qu'il écarquilla les yeux ronds. C'est alors que doucement, je me mis à la murmurer, la chanson de la poupée du début de l'histoire de -man, Lala. Ses épaules tremblèrent. Puis, je le sentis sangloter, silencieusement. Dans ce coin de restaurant que personne ne voyait, un fugitif se réfugiait dans les bras maternels d'une gamine de seize ans exilée de ce monde. Si c'était pas beau!

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a pleuré comme ça. En tout cas j'avais une putain de crampe à l'estomac et il mettait impossible. Mes pâtes! J'avais beau tendre le bras à fond, impossible! Mes pâtes! Je voulais manger mes pâtes! BYAKURAN-SAMA! J'entendis un bruit mécanique. Non? Maintenant? Allen me propulsa sur le côté.

_Allez! Bouffe tes pâtes!_

Un obus d'akuma pour juste au dessus. Il me sourit en essuyant une larme.

"Tu connais les règles, je suppose?

_Je vais me plaquer, t'viens me cherchais après?

_C'est cela!"

Et sur ces mots, il s'envola en haut. Bon ainsi je put m'asseoir et réfléchir. Qu'est-ce je faisais ici? Un rêve? Surement pas les pâtes étaient réelles! Quoi que j'avais bien déjà rêvé d'une glace en cours de math... Non, non, non, mon t-shirt était vraiment trop trempé. Donc, j'étais vraiment dans DGM... Au moment où Allen fuit. Au moment où Lavi est empoisonné. Au moment où Kanda et Johny vont débarquer. Euh, merde? J'allais voir Kanda! Et Johny! Et peut-être Link? Par contre, pas question de quitter Allen, pas question du tout. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. Je vais m'y faire. Bon, même si je ne reverrai surement pas les autres...

"Anthony...Marina... Mon chat!"

Mon coeur se serra. Plus d'Anthony? Plus de Marina? Je sentis mes lèvres se tordre. Et ouai. C'était mort. Je me foutu une baffe. Cesse de pleurer pauvre idiote! Bats-toi! Est-ce que je voulais retourner dans mon monde? NON! Trop tôt! D'abord, je profite, après oui! Je soupirai! De loin, je vis Allen revenir à la table.

"Tu peux sortir de sous la table, c'est bon."

Je m'exécutai. Puis le fixai.

"Mikage?

_Est-ce que tu veux bien devenir mon "Aniki"?

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_Un grand-frère en japonais, je chuchotais la suite, plus pour les mafieux."

Il sursauta et se gratta la joue avec un visage gêné. Bha! Pourquoi il s'inquiète? Je mis un genou à terre et lui prit sa main-gauche, celle noire d'innocence, pour y déposer un baiser.

"Je te serrai totalement loyale, Aniki.

_Euh..." il retira vite sa main. Ha ces anglais! Si prude!

Je lui souris et me relevais totalement heureuse.

"Bien! C'est décidé alors!"

Je fis le plus grand sourire de toute ma vie à Allen qui me regarda toujours un peu sonné. Oui, je suis complètement bizarre, non c'est pas la même chose pour tout ceux de mon monde. Je joignis mes mains derrière mon dos et ferma les yeux un instant pour me reprendre. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on fournit un serment à quelqu'un. Car pour moi, ce que je venais de faire était une promesse. Celle de l'aider quoi qu'il m'en coûte et malgré mes ridicules moyens.

_**Tu te crois si impuissante?**_

C'était la première pensée qui me traversa. Et à vrai dire, devant la force monumentale d'Allen Walker, je n'étais rien. Attendez! J'étais aussi puissante qu'un scientifique comme Johny! Et encore, lui il avait la science pour le sauvé, moi avec mes mots, j'étais assez dérisoire... Avez-vous déjà tenté de mettre Orihara Izaya au milieu de One piece pour voir s'il survit? Oui, vous m'avez comprise, je n'arrivais à rien dans ce monde. Donc, je l'aiderai en tant que conseillère. Oui, j'empêcherai Nea, le 14 ème de prendre le corps d'Allen! Je le tiendrai à l'écart du fou d'innocence dont j'oublie constamment le nom. Je l'aiderai à retrouver Lavi! Même si je ne sais pas comment lui dire que ça doit faire six mois qu'il croule empoisonné dans une prison. Je serai Yachiru sur le dos de Kenpachi! YEAH! Vous allez voir comment je vais gérer ma maman!

Je rouvris les yeux déterminée. Allen qui avait assister au changement d'expression au fur et à mesure de ma pensée, haussa un sourcil en souriant.

"C'est rien, et si on finissait de m-"

Oh putain, derrière nous, se trouvait quelqu'un de bien pire qu'un akuma. Pas un noah, non. Pas le fou d'innocence, non plus. Et pas vraiment un exorciste non, plus. Cet être, de sexe masculin, s'avançait très vite, vraiment très vite vers nous. Ses yeux semblaient fusillés Allen d'un point que je ne pensais pas imaginable. Finalement, le manga n'exagérait pas du tout cet aspect du personnage. Je déglutis. Derrière lui, je vis un petit homme d'environ ma taille. Il se retourna vers là où l'homme se dirigeait et afficha un sourire incroyable. Sa blouse claqua dans l'air alors que tout son corps se répertoriait vers nous. Il allait courir comme un fou, vers nous. Il allait prendre Allen dans ses bras et lui hurlant qu'il était heureux. Puis le premier homme lancerait une réplique cinglante et lui et le demi-noah demi-apôtre se disputeraient, comme d'habitude.

Je déglutis. C'était très mauvais pour moi cette histoire. Autant Allen état adorable et compréhensif, autant le petit scientifique allait me bourriner de question et l'autre n'allait jamais me croire. Je soupirai. Mais quel merdier!

Je relevais la tête. Non, sérieusement pourquoi tout arrivé au ralentis là? Comme cet abruti de kendoka aux longs cheveux bruns soyeux n'étaient pas encore arrivé, comment Johny n'avait pas encore enlacé Allen? C'était un peu, étrange.

_**Comme un rêve, pas vrai?**_

Oui, c'est exactement ça, comme un rêve.

Soudain tout s'accéléra. Je vis Johny attrapais les épaules de Walker dans un câlin désespéré tout en hurlant:

"ALLEEEN!"

Je souris à cette image. Puis Kanda s'arrêta et lança son "tss" habituel. Je ris. Il était content de le revoir, compréhensible. C'était lui qui lui avait permis de passer les derniers instants avec Alma. Avec celle/celui qu'il aimait. Si romantique~ Je commençais à me balancer d'un côté et de l'autre tout en chantonnant l'opening 2 d'Inazuma Eleven.

J'avais juste oublié un petit détail. Kanda n'était pas du tout supposé être ici.

"Kanda? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici imbécile! hurla Allen après s'être préalablement enlevé Johny. Pourquoi t'es pas resté avec Alma! Vous étiez libres! En plus si t'as ton innocence c'est que tu es retourné à l'ordre! Bakanda! Après tout les efforts-"

Je vis le kendoka soulever Allen. Bon, ça se passe pas vraiment comme dans le manga, vu qu'Allen était pas tremblant en train de souffrir et de se dire "Je vais bien, je vais bien-" sans relâche mais au moins il avait cette conversation à peu près normalement.

"Même à toi, je ne peux pas dire ce qui s'est passé... Ces derniers instants que tu nous as offert, je veux les garder précieusement seulement pour moi et lui. Et c'est par ce que tu as fait ça pour nous que je suis là."

Je vis Allen, Kanda et Johny me regardaient fixement. Oups? Je crois que j'avais parlé à haute voix en même temps que Yû...

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_

_**L**_**ouvie (Narut****o Shippuden) : Tu me fais trop rire! x). Les baffes mentales, les " Merci de me couper la parole mon mignon ! " x). Bref, ton style excentrique me fait trop rire x).**

**Twin (Fullmetal Alchemist) Oui oui, tu es vraiment siphonnée -et encore, j'en pense plus- mais c'est super :D**


End file.
